Coming Home
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: She has been waiting for twelve long months for the return of her husband from war. She stands there in the airport, with her three children, watching the soldiers march out. She stands there, waiting for her husband. ONE SHOT


_Coming Home_

She has been waiting for twelve long months for the return of her husband from war. She stands there in the airport, with her three children, watching the soldiers march out. She stands there, waiting for her husband.

_.xx._

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the world that I'm coming_

**Coming Home, Diddy Dirty Money**

* * *

><p>"Do you know what day it is today, Ryuujin?" Cooed the young mother of a three month old baby. She had him nestled against her chest as she breastfed him, a broad grin spread across her face. Her right hand stroked her baby's cheek as her left hand supported him. "Daddy's coming home today."<p>

She was sitting in her comfortable apartment in Manhattan New York; she heard the familiar and comforting sounds of honking taxi cabs and yelling street pedestrians. It was the life she lived for as long as she could remember. She moved to the United States when she was a baby only the age of two and met her husband who was born and raised in the States, in University where she was studying Policy Making. They had three beautiful children together: Muteki who was five, Inume who was three, and two-month old Ryuujin- the last one, her husband had never seen.

Ryuujin pulled away from her breast and she smiled, covering herself up. Kissing her sons forehead, she rested her head back and cuddled him to her shoulder.

She couldn't wait to see her husband. He had been deployed in Iraq for just about a year now and they were coming home, just in time for Christmas. There was a tree set up in the corner of their duplex apartment and her other two kids, Muteki and Inume, were playing in their rooms upstairs. That afternoon, her long time best friend Sango Miyagi was taking them to the airport to witness the soldiers coming home. Her brother, Kohaku, and her fiancé, Miroku, were both also enlisted and they were returning as well.

"Muteki!" The mother of three, Kagome Takahashi, roared. "Inume!"

The two children, both of them almost identical to her husband, ran downstairs. "Yes, mommy?" They both said. Kagome grinned.

"Get ready you two, daddy's coming home!"

_.xx._

"I don't see them!" Kagome was bouncing on her two feet as Sango held Ryuujin. Muteki and Inume were sitting patiently on the side, claiming they wanted to look well behaved when daddy saw them for the first time in a year. Sango rolled her eyes at her friend.

"The flight _just_ landed two and a half minutes ago. It has to wait for clearance, _approach_ the gate, connect the walkway _to_ the aircraft, come out, clear customs and immigration, get their bags, and then come outside. So _be patient_." Kagome glared at Sango.

"Oh shut up, you flight attendant."

Sango snickered. "And you're a stay at home mother of three."

"Point being?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Turning back around, she began hopping again.

"Oh hurry up!"

Inume approached her mother, her raven black hair tied up in a ponytail thanks to Auntie Sango, and tugged on her pant leg. Smiling down at her daughter, Kagome scooped her up into her arms and began hopping with Inume cuddled in an embrace. "Where's daddy?"

Kagome pouted. "He's coming soon, baby."

"Tell him to hurry up," Muteki ordered from his seat. Sango giggled.

"He is _just_ like Inuyasha."

"I know." Kagome snorted.

"_Welcome to LaGuardia Airport… passengers are reminded to not leave their bags unattended. Unattended bags will be removed by security personnel. Thank you."_

Kagome glared at the ceiling. "Darn you automated pre-recorded voice!"

Sango grinned down at Muteki. "Mommy's lost it."

The little boy rolled his eyes. "Mommy never had it."

"HEY!"

Sango and the two kids burst into laughter. Kagome playfully glared at them all and put Inume down when a tapping on her caught her attention. Turning around, she saw an unfamiliar man in camouflage holding a rose. "A rose, for the lady." Frowning, Kagome took it, utterly confused.

"Thank you?"

At just that moment, another unfamiliar face in camouflage approached her. "Hi Kagome," she smiled. Kagome coughed.

"Uhh hi…?"

Giggling, the servicewoman walked off, waving at Muteki and Inume. Wildly turning to Sango, Kagome was hysterical. "What the heck is happening?"

Sango grinned. "I don't know, but there's more coming your way."

Kagome turned around to find a familiar face – Kouga- approaching them. "Kouga!" She gasped. He playfully kissed her cheek and handed her a rose.

"Your mutt of a husband sure outdid himself this time- and oh!" Dropping to his knees, he held out two stuffed animals: one pink, and one blue with _Daddy Loves You_ stitched onto the belly, and ushered Muteki and Inume to him. They were unfamiliar with his face so, after receiving and approving nod from their mother, they approached the strange man.

"You two are very lucky," he smiled as he gave the pink one to Inume and the blue one to Muteki. "Your daddy sent these with me for you."

Inume's eyes widened. "He didn't come?"

Winking at her, Kouga stood up, tipped his hat to Sango, and proceeded to leave the airport. Sango and Kagome shared humorous glances. "I am going to _kill_ that man." Kagome laughed. One by one, members of the enlisted army came through the arrivals gate and handed Kagome a rose. Inume got a pink rose and Muteki had a replica fake Swiss Army knife. Somebody handed Sango a pair of cute baby booties that said _Daddy's Home_ on them, for Muteki.

"Where are _they_?" Kagome groaned. At that moment, Miroku and Kohaku ran through the arrivals gate with two huge bouquets of flowers in their hands. Quickly, Sango handed Kagome her baby before embracing both men tightly. Kagome's eyes watered up as she ushered her children away from Auntie Sango for the tearful reunion.

Muteki was pouting. "Where's daddy?"

Kagome sighed. "Patience is a virtue, Muteki."

"Patience is dumb."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You really _are_ your father's child."

"He really is."

Kagome's heart stopped in her chest and her body froze. Muteki and Inume's eyes widened as they both whirled around to find their grinning father, silver hair and all, grinning at them.

"DADDY!" Inume recovered first as she launched at her father, followed closely by Muteki. Both children were in tears as Inuyasha dropped to his knees and hugged them tightly. Kagome remained frozen with an armful of flowers and Ryuujin. Inuyasha kissed both his children on the forehead before standing up to face his wife.

"Missed me?"

Kagome dropped the flowers and rushed to Inuyasha, hugging him carefully because of Ryuujin. He placed a sound kiss on her lips and pulled back, to see his boy for the first time. "Hey there," Inuyasha breathed. "Ryuujin… hi buddy."

The little baby looked up at Inuyasha, his ochre shade matching his fathers. Inuyasha plucked Ryuujin out of his wife's arms and placed him close to his heart. Kagome had tears streaming down her eyes and Muteki and Inume picked up their mother's flowers. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his wife once more and hugged her more deeply this time.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered in her ear. She choked back a sob.

"Happy anniversary, baby." She whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and whispered a heartfelt _I love you_ into her ear. Muteki and Inume were grinning up at their father. Letting go of his wife, the solider smirked down at his two kids.

"Did you like the presents I sent out for you?"

Inume giggled. "Yes- but I have an even better present to ask for…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, still holding Ryuujin who was falling asleep in his arms. "What's that, squirt?"

Inume hugged his left leg. "Please don't leave again. I miss you when you leave."

Muteki nodded in agreement and Kagome was on the verge of tears again. Ruffling his daughter's hair, Inuyasha's smile put the sun to shame. "I won't be leaving anymore, squirt. I'm home—for good now."

Muteki's eyes widened. "Forever, forever?"

"Forever, forever." Inuyasha confirmed. Muteki clapped his hands together and jumped up and down slightly.

"So you're home for Christmas?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled Kagome towards him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Yes I am."

"GREAT!" Muteki boomed. "So you can help Inume and me catch Santa Clause."

Kagome coughed, trying to contain her laughter. Inuyasha had an amused look on his face. "… _sure_… but if Santa looks oddly like Uncle Miroku… don't ask me why…"

"WHAT?" Miroku roared over. Inuyasha waved his hand.

"NOTHING! Ready to go home?"

Miroku gave the thumbs up. "Sango's getting the truck!" Inuyasha nodded and smiled back down at his wife.

"I love you." He whispered. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too. I'm _so_ happy you're home."

Nodding, he began walking towards the exit with his two kids close by his side. "I am too. I missed my monsters."

"Rawr!" Inume giggled. Walking out of the airport, the family was greeted by a crowd of people who applauded the return of the soldiers.

"Welcome home," Kagome whispered.

"Welcome home…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To all the U.S. and Canadian soldiers deployed, we hope you come home in time for Christmas. We miss you all and are waiting for you all to march through the airport to your loved ones.<strong>_

_**And to anybody waiting for the return of a loved one, may you have a happy reunion..  
><strong>_

_**Thank you to all the soldiers, for everything you all have done for our nations. *salutes***_


End file.
